


N's Cold

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events of BW, N develops a cold and becomes convinced that he is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N's Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jobertrowneydunior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jobertrowneydunior).



> Written for an anon on tumblr who was not very subtle about actually being jobertrowneydunior

"I’m dying," N whispered to Anthea and Concordia. "I’m going to die before I’ve ever met Reshiram and Zekrom. Before I’ve liberated any pokémon or set any Trainer scum on fire."

"You’re not dying, you have a cold," Anthea reminded him.

"No. I’m dying. Tell Ghetsis I’m dying."

Anthea and Concordia exchanged sceptical looks. Sage Ghetsis did not enjoy being disturbed…

"TELL GHETSIS I’M DYING."

Anthea stood up, muttered “Of course Lord N” and walked off to Ghetsis’ office. She knocked timidly on the door.

"What is it?" Ghetsis’ voice called.

Anthea opened the door. Ghetsis was already watching N on the TV screens.

"Sage Ghetsis, Lord N would like you to know that he is dying."

Ghetsis snorted. “No he’s not. He’s got a cold.” He stood up. “I’ll teach him to stop being such a pitiful king myself.”

Anthea had been a little afraid of that result. She and Concordia would have to listen to Ghetsis’ lecture too. Fighting a frustrated sigh, she obediently walked several steps behind Ghetsis on the way back to N’s room.

"N," Ghetsis boomed as he threw the door open, "a true king and hero cannot be so simply defeated by a cold! You are eight years old, and it is imperative that you understand —"

Anthea stopped listening. She glanced over to Concordia for a second and saw the same vacant expression.

"— and that is why you must learn the true meaning of strength to be a hero," Ghetsis concluded.

N didn’t say anything.

Ghetsis scowled slightly. “Was he listening?”

Concordia nudged N.

N did not move.

"Oh no," Concordia gasped. She shook N. He didn’t respond. "I think he might have actually died!"

Anthea scrambled over, checking N’s pulse on his wrist as Concordia checked it on his neck. “Nothing,” the both whispered.

N actually had died. From a cold.

"Bugger," Ghetsis sighed. "Now I need to find a new one."

Ghetsis swept from the room muttering in frustration.


End file.
